The Devils Revenge
by Lostsoul99
Summary: William and Anna go to a party and Drac gets sent to hell for a Meeting with his father. When he's tricked into thinking Anna loves him no more, hell surley breaks loose. And Anna has a few suprises for Dracula as well.
1. The favor

Summery: Anna, Dracula, William, Nevin, Lexis, and Julie are all back. This time however Dracula has gotten him self in a horrible situation. Now Anna, and William must pair up and work together. But we all know that is highly doubtful. But Anna will do anything to save the one she loves. Even if that means she has to go to Hell to do it. 

Anna walked around the castle happier then she had been in months. Her and Dracula had just won a huge battle between Heavens worriers along with the help of William, Nevin, Lexis, Julie, Sara's clan, and many others. There was a huge celebration held for the victory of Dracula's army which Anna had just walked away from. As she walked down the halls she thought about what had happened over the course of three months.

"OY ANNA!" William shouted behind her. Anna sighed and turned around.  
"What William?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you were really stupid in that battle." William said.  
Anna glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean, you almost got killed, and you almost had your lover kill you. Not to mention Van Helsing almost won because of you." William pointed out.  
"Well thank you for pointing that out to me William. Is there anything IMPORTANT you have to say to me?" Anna asked with sarcasm dripping in her voice.  
"Yes. I need a favor!" William told her hurriedly.  
Anna arched an eyebrow. "You expect me to give you a favor after you insulted me like that?" Anna asked.  
"Well it got you attention now didn't it?" William grinned.  
Anna growled in annoyance and quickly turned away from William.  
"Anna wait!" William cried out desperately.  
"No." Anna answered with her back to him still walking away.  
"PLEASE!" William asked somehow appearing in front of her. Anna not seeing this banged into him. "Watch it!" Anna said trying to move around him.  
William continued to block her way as he begged. "Anna, I really need your help. I'm begging you. Please!"

"Why should I help you? What's the point?" Anna asked dryly.  
"Because I helped you in that bloody war of yours. If it wasn't for me, you would have been dead and Van Helsing could of won." William pointed out.  
"I killed him, remember that!" Anna corrected William.  
"But that doesn't change the fact that you would have been dead!" William pointed out.  
Anna sighed. "What do you want?"

"I need a date." William said.  
"You need a what?" Anna asked shocked.  
"I. NEED. A. DATE!" William repeated emphasizing his words.  
"What the hell for?" Anna asked shocked.  
"Err… It's kind of embarrassing to say actually." William said rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Well you better tell me or I'm going to slap you upside that pretty little head of yours." Anna told him threateningly.

Dracula looked around the ball room for Anna. He didn't even see her slip out of the room. "Have you seen Anna?" Dracula turned to Nevin.

"No. The last time I saw her was when she walked out of the room." Nevin told him.

"Alright, thank you." Dracula said and walked out of the ball room to find Anna. As he walked around for a little bit he started to hear voices. He got closer and distinguished them as Anna's and William's.

"Well, you see Anna. The reason I need a date is because I have this 'reunion' with a couple of my friends. And I need to prove to them that I can get a girl. That way my reputation wont be killed." William explained.

Anna glared at him now. "Your very, very shallow you know that?"

"Thank you!" William beamed.

"Fine, I'll do it. Only because you helped me. THAT'S it!" Anna told him.

Dracula growled and marched back to the ball room. He stormed in and shouted. "EVERYONE GO HOME! The party is over with. I thank you all once more. Now the sun is due in five hours. That should give some of you time to get home. Please kindly make your way to the main entrence hall and walk yourselves out of the door." Dracula said coldly and stormed out of the room. Now he had to talk with Anna.


	2. Competition and hate

Anna went to her and Dracula's room to lie down. It had been a long day and she was very tired. She was just about to climb into bed when the door banged open.  
"Hello my dear." Dracula said calmly and walked over to Anna. Anna however wasn't fooled by his calm appearance. "What's the matter Vlad?" Anna asked with worry.  
"Oh, nothing is the matter, however. I have a question for you?" Dracula didn't give Anna any time to respond and quickly went into his questioning. "If there was something, or someone, that got between us, you would let me know, right?" Dracula asked.  
Anna looked at Dracula confusingly. "I'm sorry, but what in the lord's name are you talking about?" Anna asked.  
"Just answer the question Anna. Don't avoid it." Dracula said coolly but sharply.  
"Well, that's basically what husband and wife do. They tell each other everything. So, yes, I would tell you, I think. But why are you asking? That's what doesn't make any sense to me… Unless. YOUR ACCUSSING ME OF CHEATING!" Anna yelled.  
Dracula immediately stepped back. "I never said that." "Well you sure as hell made it seem like it. How dare you! If I wanted to cheat on you, I sure as hell would of done it by now." Anna seethed in anger.  
"What?!" Dracula cried out in anger.  
"But I'm not! And you have to believe me on that." Anna said more calmly.  
"But I saw you with him." Dracula said not buying it.  
"WITH WHO!" Anna cried out in annoyance.  
"WILLIAM! Your going out with him!" Dracula screamed "No, I'm doing him a favor. I owe him for saving my life from YOU." Anna said harshly.  
Dracula looked hurt. He was trying to get rid of those images of him almost killing her. "I couldn't help it. I thought you were going to betray me." "You see, you didn't trust me then, and you don't trust me now." Anna's voice then became a whisper. Almost pleading him, "please Vlad. You need to understand that there is no one, and I mean, NO ONE, that would ever take me away from you." Anna told him. Dracula smiled. "I love you." "And I love you. Now, want to go to bed?" Anna asked mischievously.  
"One thing." Dracula said.  
"What?" Anna sighed.  
"I'll let you go with William. You just have to promise, no kissing." Dracula said.  
Anna didn't want to argue so she agreed. "Now, can we go to bed?" "With pleasure." Dracula smirked.  
"I'm counting on it." Anna smirked. 

William paced around his room for awhile. He was really bored and had nothing to do. "Nervous about something?" Nevin asked.  
William jumped with fright. When he saw it was Nevin his face lifted. "GOOD! YOU'RE HERE!" "What's got you in such a cheery mood?" Nevin asked.  
"I'm bored. Anyways. I want you to teach me some spells!" William said.  
"What kind of spells?" Nevin asked with caution in his voice.  
"Err…. How about love spells." William said grinning.  
"Why?" Nevin looked at him with suspicion. "What are you up to"  
"Now, why on earth would I be up to something?" William asked trying to look innocent. Nevin wasn't so easily fooled though. "William. The only spell I'm gonna cast is a truth spell if you don't tell me what your up to." Nevin warned.  
William looked into his sires face and decided he wasn't kidding. "Fine. But you're gonna laugh." William mumbled.  
"Just tell me." Nevin said.  
"Alright. There's this girl at home, and I really like her. But she has a lover. So, I figured I would you know, castspellonherandmakeherfallmadlyinlovewithme." William finished quickly.  
Nevin looked at him though as if he had gone insane. "William," Nevin began calmly, "I know you've done, and said your fair share of stupid things. But in all the things, this is by far the most stupid, idiotic, thing you have ever asked me to do"  
"So that's a yes then?" Williams blue eyes lit up.  
Nevin glared. "No. It's a no." "Oh come on. Just a spell. PLEASE!" William begged falling upon his knees.  
"Would you get up!" Nevin said. "Now, I'm leaving." With that Nevin turned on his heels and walked away.  
William watched him leave. "No matters. I already know how to do the spell." William grinned. "The big prick however, thinks I don't. Perfect."

The next night William dressed in his best attire. "Aren't you a little dressed up?" A voice came from behind him making William jump with fright.  
"For Devils sake mate! You can't go around giving people heart attacks." William shouted.  
"You know, that line would work better if you weren't dead." Dracula smirked. "So, tell me, what's the occasion? Got a date?" "Err," William stuttered. "Not really a date. Just a friend." "Who's your friend?" Dracula asked eying William suspiciously.  
"A friend. Why do you need to know." William shot at him defensively. "It's not important. So I'm just going to be on my way." "Where are you going?" Dracula followed behind him as William bolted out of the room. He got a joy watching William squirm.  
"A party. My friends invited me. I didn't expect to be staying here so long so I agreed to show up there. And I have to pick up my FRIEND now. I wouldn't want to be late you know." William glared at Dracula over his shoulder.  
"Oh no, never." Dracula said backing off. "Well, I hope you have a nice time with Anna. No kissing now." "How did you…" William turned around but only found that the hallway was empty. "I hate that vampire"  
"Who happens to be my lover." Anna said standing in front of William.  
"Well excuse me, but I," William stopped as he looked at Anna. "Wow"  
Anna stood there in a black dress. The dress hugged her curves making them flawless in the pale moon light. Her hair was down caressing her face as the curls tumbled like a black waterfall. "Are you ready to go?" Anna asked sheepishly.  
"Yha." William said dazedly and transformed into a hell beast as did Anna. Dracula watched as they flew off. He remained emotionless on the outside, but in the inside he was wracked with anger.

"Are we almost there?" Anna called to William.  
"Yha. Just across this mountain range." William shouted over the cold wind that was blowing into them.  
Anna nodded and continued to fly. William eventually motioned them to begin their decent downward.  
Anna looked hard into the snow fall and fog and realized there was a huge castle standing on top of a hill.  
"Who's party is this?" Anna asked as they landed on the pavement, which oddly enough was not covered in snow.  
"His name is Count Simon. He has been a friend of mine for quite some time. He owns all of the mountains and land we have passed. Very wealthy, very wealthy in deed." William said "Alright then." Anna said as they walked up to the door. A butler or servant awaiting company's arrival nodded to them as he opened the door.  
"Welcome to Count Simon's home. Please make your way to the ballroom which is located down the hall to the left. You can't miss it." The servant said as he eyed Anna with awe. "And miss, might I be so bold to say. You look amazing"  
"That is to bold." William growled and led Anna through the doors.  
"He was just being nice William." Anna growled at him. She couldn't help but think what the night would be like.

Dracula walked the mazes of his castle in frustration. He should of never allowed Anna to go to that stupid party. For all he knew, William could be trying to. He couldn't even finish the thought without shuddering in disgust and seething in anger. "My lord?" A voice behind him said.  
Dracula spun on his heel to find him self facing Nevin. "Yes?" "I was wondering. Do you know where William is?" Nevin asked.  
"At the party. Shouldn't you be their as well? I mean you two are never separated. It's almost as if you were a couple." Dracula smirked "How pleasant." Nevin retorted. "Now, what party would you be talking about?" "The one Anna and William went to. It was tonight wasn't it?" Dracula asked.  
"I do not know of a party. I was hoping you would know where he was because he asked me to show him… oh no." Nevin groaned.  
"What?" Dracula asked quickly.  
"Err… I don't know how to say this but, umm." Nevin stuttered.  
"Spit it out, NOW!" Dracula warned.  
"William wanted me to show him how to do a spell. A love spell. I think I know why now." Nevin said looking at Dracula with worry.  
Dracula's face turned to pure hatred. "Where is he?" Dracula asked threateningly.

"Ah, William." Simon called walking over to where William and Anna came in. "I'm happy to see you've made it. And who might this beautiful women be?" Simon asked gazing at Anna.  
"My name is Anna." Anna said curtsying to Simon.  
"Well my dear, Mi casa es su casa." Simon told her bowing down. He then looked at William and chuckled. "It looks like you've won this round my old friend. Now, let me show you my prize. Nothing compared to this beauty here, but it's worth a shot." Simon laughed and went to fetch someone. When he came back Anna almost screeched and lunged to kill. If William wouldn't have been their, Anna would of killed.

* * *

Omg guys. I'm so so so sorry. I've been in major writers block, and high school has been hell. Not to metion, drama, writers block, and gymnastics, homework, grounded, trouble with grades, and the list goes on. Again I am deeply sorry for the LONG wait of the new chapter. i promise I will update more frequently. I have been keeping up with your stories though.

xkatex- great new chapter loved it. I love your story so much. REALLY REALLY sorry for not reviewing. I'm working on it.

Believer- love love LOVE your story. it's very good. sorry for not reviewing.

Ronsexygirl- great job on your stories. they're coming out great

and for anyone else who wants me to read their stories. I will be more than happy to. please don't stop reviewing. I'm sorry. really i am. I felt terrible. i did. anyways. I hope you liked this chapter. and if anyone has any ideas or things they want to see in the story PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME. i'm begging you. I'll let you guys make up what you want in here. It's still gonna be my plot. but i'll somehow add in your ideas. lexis and julie are sadly not in this. I cannot put them in. oh well. sorry lauren! that's one of my friends. anyways. please ideas, reviews, flames are excepted. I deserve them. (hides head in ashame) hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Lies my father showed me

alright. i'm very sorry for not updating in awhile so yes. very very very sorry. i basically forgot about it. wow im stupid. alright. i couldn't write much. but now the story takes off. so yha. i hope you liked the chapter. if your not pissed off at me please review. flame all you want.

* * *

"Anna, what is wrong with you?" William asked through clenched teeth. He was desperately trying to hold Anna back from attacking the women in front of her. The women however seemed unfazed by Anna's attempt to attack. "Anna, darling, why do you act so? Your acting like a child. You are supposed to be a Princess are you not?" The women gleamed. Her amber eyes mocking Anna as if daring her to attack.  
"Your supposed to be dead Aleera, I killed you with my own hands." Anna seethed in anger as she saw her enemy since the day she was born standing in front of her.  
"Well, it certainly is a small world isn't it?" Simon chuckled.  
"Sadly, yes." Anna growled, her brown eyes glowing an eerie green. "Anna, darling. Your are changed. Is this your master"  
Now it was Anna's turn to grin. "Why no Aleera. This is a friend that I have agreed to accompany to this ball. And my HUSBAND," Anna made sure to stress the word husband, "is Dracula"  
Aleera's eyes went ablaze. "William would you care to dance?" Anna asked ignoring Aleera throwing a fit.  
"Love to." William said uncertainly glancing over towards Aleera as she mumbled and huffed and cried as Simon stood there trying to shut her up.  
"Don't worry, she acts like this all the time. It's nothing unordinary." Anna smiled to Simon and went to the dance floor with William.  
"So, what's with the game you guys are playing?" Anna asked him.  
"What game?" William asked looking at Anna innocently.  
"Don't act stupid. You know what I'm talking about. Now answer the question." Anna warned William.  
William then got a look of realization on his face. "Oh, that game… well it's just a thing we do. Who has the prettier girl with them you know. Guy stuff." "So, all in all, your using me to win some stupid game?" Anna asked as she continued to Waltz with William across the floor.  
"I am not using you." William sighed. "If I was, that would be mean. And I'm sorry that was the impression you got." William said sincerely to Anna.  
Anna looked into his eyes and figured he was truly sorry. "Very well. Let's just try and have a good night alright?" Anna said and continued to dance.

"My Lord, I'm not sure if William necessarily meant the spell to be for Anna. Don't you think your overreacting?" Nevin asked rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Over reacting?" Dracula's teeth began to grow out with each word he spit out as well as his eyes turned to the bright electric blue. "Another man has my wife, and he may now try to seduce her. I've worked hard to earn Anna's love. But William plans on putting a spell on her to make her instantly his. I've earned it, he doesn't. I'm not over reacting. I'm being a protective husband." Dracula seethed. And if he hurts her, I'll kill him.  
"Right, when you put it that way. Do you know where they are?" Nevin asked.  
Dracula rubbed his temples and sighed. "No"  
"Then, you can't get there can you?" Nevin said positively. "Nevin, you underestimate my powers." Dracula smiled. "I have many ways to get there." With that Dracula disappeared, but not to where Anna was.  
Dracula opened his eyes and looked around confused. "This is not. Damn." Dracula mumbled.  
"Close, where actually in Hell, where all the Damned are." Satan said smirking.  
"Father, why is it you have brought me here?" Dracula asked.  
"It seems, my son has been tamed by a mere mortal girl turned into a vampire." Satan said as his red eyes bore into Dracula's dark blue ones. "You are not doing what I asked you to"  
"You told me I was able to go back, have children, have vampires rule the world." Dracula said. "I am doing that"

"Yes, I did tell you that. But you are failing. You are changing. And for the worst. You are no longer hollow. Your heart beats. You feel, you love, you cry, you are more human. Have you forgotten who gave you your power?" Snarled Satan.  
"How could I have forgotten you? And who cares weather or not my heart beats. I enjoy feeling love. I enjoy not being hollow." Dracula looked at Satan closely. The fire surrounding him and his dark father grew and more heat came. Demons outside the ring were chanting and jumping up and down awaiting there orders.  
"My son, you are to be hollow. Not to feel. You are the Dark Prince. Not a loving and caring creature. You failed me once, and you will fail again if I do not keep you here." Satan told him coldly.  
"Why am I cursed to not feel?" Dracula cried out.  
"Love is heavenly. The only thing you should feel is lust, and hate. I created you that way. You are becoming to strong. You need to remember who is your better." Satan told him.  
"You are. I understand that. Now I must go. Anna.." Dracula was cut off. Satans eyes burned with more fire. "Yes, Anna. Your new bride. She's done this to you. Made you feel. Now look. She is at a dance, a ball, without you. Cheating on you. Some wife." Satan gleamed as his pointy yellow teeth shown.  
"It is her not cheating. She is going to be put under a spell. She would never cheat on me. She promised." Dracula huffed now in denial.  
Then take a look and tell me what this is? Satan produced a cloud of smoke and fire and an image of Anna was formed inside dancing with William. They were talking it looked like but then Anna leant in. She grabbed Williams head and kissed he kissed her passionately. Anna did not push away either and looked to be kissing him back.  
Dracula's mind clouded. "She told me she wouldn't kiss him. She lied to me. She said." Dracula never finished his sentence, rage filled his mind as he grabbed a demon from the fire and ripped it to shreds. One by one Dracula ripped them apart until nothing was left but a pile of limbs. Satan just smiled. "I'm sure you would like to see more." With that he forced Dracula to stand there as he produced more images of William and Anna. Torching Dracula and breaking his heart. What Dracula never knew was that all the images he was being shown, were never true.

"William, can we go home?" Anna asked. She was tired and wanted to get home to Dracula before the sun rose.

"Very well." William said and led Anna to the door where Simon was still trying to talk to Aleera. Anna, who later on that evening made Aleera even more pissed off when she told her all about her and Dracula. Anna however still couldn't figure out how she was back, and why.

"Simon, we are leaving, Anna is tired as am I so we'll just see ourselves out." William said and walked as quickly away from Aleera as possible.

When they got back home Nevin came rushing towards Anna. William wasn't with her at the time being.

"Where's William? Is he dead, did Dracula kill him? I'm going to kill him. Your not in love with him are you because if you are I swear I will slap you across the face." Nevin said panicinking.

"Nevin, what is wrong with you? Why would Dracula kill William, and no I am not in love with him." Anna said rather disgusted at the mention of ever being in love with him. "My question to you is, where is Dracula?"

"He went looking for you two, well mainly William because he wanted to kill him." Nevin said.

Anna looked at Nevin questioningly. "He wanted to kill William?" Anna asked doubtfully. "For what reason this time?"

"For him trying to put a love spell on you." Nevin shrugged.

"I did no such thing." William said coming into the hall. "I told you about a friend at home for that. Not Anna. Dracula would skin me alive."

"Oh, you were being serious. I thought you meant... oh no." Nevin groaned. Things just can't get any worse." Nevin shook his head and walked away.

"Wierd vampire." William murmered. Anna was about to follow Nevin to question him when something caught her eye. It was a letter. Anna picked it up and read it, fear and dread spread across her face with each passing moment.

"What's the matter pet?" William asked.

"Dracula, he's, in Hell." Anna said.

"So, big daddy wanted to see him." William shrugged. "No big."

"Yes it's a big deal. Satan wrote this to me. He told me he's being torchered, that it's all my fault and the only way he'll ever come back is if I can get him back. And the only way to go to hell is if I die. There's no way I can get him." Anna cried.

"Why is he being torchered?" William asked.

"I don't know. Something to do with me." Anna cried.

"We'll then. Let's go to hell."

"How are we possibly going to be abel to go to hell?" Anna glared at William.

"Simple. Follow me." With that William walked down the hall whistling to a waltz. Anna quickly followed him.

* * *

Alright guys all done for now. I hope that was a longer chapter. so yha. any ways I wanted to tell you there is a new author here. Welcome 8infinityrose8. She is one of my best friends and an excellent writer. she has a new story out called _"Growing up cursed" _Read it review. It's a good story. It's about Anna's life. and answers many questions we long to know. yes they're not the real answers but oh well. its a great story so far. only one chapter but please guys let her be welcomed. you guys welcomed me in. review or just read the story to give it a try. i told her i would tell you guys about it and i did. now its up to you to finish where i left off. hehe. ok.

on to other things. I AM SO FING SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. OMG I FEEL LIKE AN AHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... ok. so yha. let me know what you think so far. kk bye.


	4. Let the games begin

I don't own any of the Van Helsing characters. gOD I WISH I DID anyways. hope you enjoy this. I'm in arizona and bored. So i wrote this for you guys cuz i needed to update. let me know what you think. if you have any request please feel free to leave them. or if you wanna hint of what happens.

* * *

"And how in the world are we going to go to HELL?" Anna questioned William. "Remember that jar I broke?" William asked her not bothering to look back.  
"Yes... but I don't see where this is going." Anna said in confusion. "What does the jar have to do with anything?  
"Everything love. You see, your hubby there got mad at me when i broke it because it was a portal to Hell." William explained to her.  
Anna stopped walking as a look of realization crossed her face. "So you're telling me, that, that jar you broke was a portal to Hell? You're brilliant!" Anna cried out in joy.  
"I know." William said grinning smugly.  
"Don't let it get to your head William." Nevin warned him.  
"Ruin all my fun don't you mate?" William scoffed.  
"Can we just get to the jar?" Anna yelled at the both of them.  
Both of them looked at each other and exchanged knowing looks. "Yes Princess." William mocked.  
Anna looked at him and glared making William back away slowly from him.

"So, my Son," Satan said as he folded his clawed hands, "How are you feeling"  
Dracula looked up into his red eyes, his own eyes blazing and dancing an icy blue. "Hollow." Dracula responded. The devil smiled. He had Dracula under his thumb once more. "Welcome back"  
Dracula didn't understand what he meant. All was in his head was to make William pay, as well as Anna. Revenge was only on his mind. He was seeing red and the devil relished in it.  
"Go back my son. I'm sure Anna will be home soon. Why don't you give your wife a welcome home greeting?" Satan said smiling as his eyes gleamed with the thought of what Dracula would probably do. Dracula looked at Satan once more and bowed. "Yes father." With that he was allowed to leave, tearing up any demon getting in his way.

"William, where is the jar?" Anna asked with impatience.  
"We're getting there. All in good times love." William responded as he walked down the corridors slowly. "I don't have time to wait. I need to get to it now." Anna said shifting into her demon form and jumping on William pinning him successfully on the ground. "Now show me, or I rip your throat out." She growled.  
"Alright, it's just around the corner I swear." William said pushing her off of him.  
"Good." Anna growled and kept walking down the hall.  
"Can we say hormones?" William growled and sulked behind Anna.  
"Maybe she's pregnant." Nevin said next to William as he watched Anna walk around the corner.  
Anna listened to both of them talking and kept silent. She needed to get to Dracula.  
They finally reached the jar and Anna nearly lunged for it.  
"Easy! If you break that jar, then you have no hope for getting to him, you do know that right?" Nevin said trying to warn Anna before she did anything stupid.  
Anna growled in reply. William walked up to the jar and picked it up in one hand.  
Anna's eyes grew wide with worry and grabbed the jar out of his hands. "Do you remember the last time you were handling this jar? You broke it." Anna said holding it protectively to her chest.  
"Do you want to get to Hell or not?" William sighed.  
"Do you know how to get to Hell?" Nevin asked as he watched Anna and William exchange glares.  
"What do you think I just brought you here and…" William stopped when Nevin and Anna looked at him knowingly. "No, no I don't have a clue." "WILLIAM!!" Anna shouted angrily. "Relax, we'll figure it out." Nevin said. "Yea Princess, relax." William grinned behind Nevins back. In her fury Anna dropped the jar. She looked like she was about to cry but a light emerged from the center of the shattered pieces. A hole opened up in the floor and Anna, Nevin, and William stepped back.  
"Well I think we figured out how to open it." William mumbled.  
"But won't this let demons out?" Nevin asked.  
"I don't care right now, just as long as I get to Dracula." Anna said through clenched teeth.  
"Heroic." William mumbled under his breath. Anna chose to ignore his comment and jumped through the portal. Nevin stayed back.  
"Aren't you coming?" William asked.  
"No. I'll stay here to fend off any demons if they choose to come through. I don't think Dracula will be happy if he finds his house infested by demons." Nevin said.  
"Suite yourself mate, but I'm going." William said and jumped in following Anna.

Satan smiled as he watched Dracula disappear into the black pits of Hell. He then looked into an orb to see that Anna and William entered. "Perfect." Dracula smiled to himself. "Let the games begin." With that he laughed a sinister laugh. Anna and William had no idea Dracula was gone and they were entering a game that no one could beat.

"So where are we going?" William asked.  
"I don't know." Anna said.  
"Why are we here?" William asked.  
"You know that." "Why are you so keen on saving Dracula, he's fine." William said.  
"Because I love him and I have to tell him something." Anna said getting annoyed.  
"Well, it can't be that important." William scoffed.  
"Well it is." Anna shot back.  
"Try me." William pressed on. "No." Anna simply said.  
"Come on. It isn't that important then if you won't tell me." William pushed on.  
"How are you so sure?" Anna asked but suddenly keeled over in pain. "Anna, are you alright?" William ran over to her to check to see she was ok. She looked paler than usual.  
"Yes," Anna groaned in pain clutching her stomach, "I'll be fine"  
William looked into her brown eyes with worry. "Do you want to head back"  
"No, have to get to Dracula." By this point Anna was trembling.  
"Your sick!" William persisted.  
"No, I'm pregnant." Anna snapped and somehow found new strength to carry on. William just watched her amazed. "Pregnant?"

* * *

Alright hope you enjoyed. REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW. and don't worry, in a couple of chapters Dracula will be fine i promise. 


	5. Sacrifices

dON'T own vh characters

* * *

Dracula finally broke out of Hell and he saw Nevin battling with what looked like Demons. He reverted to his human form and approached Nevin from behind. Nevin was to busy struggling with the little red demon to hear the echo of Dracula's footsteps approach him. Dracula sighed as he watched Nevin finally rip the head off of the Demon.

"Are you done yet?" Dracula asked clearly bored.

Nevin whirled around quickly and his eyes turned from shock to relief. "Oh praise the Devil. You're alright. Anna and William found you." Nevin said.

Dracula's eyes flashed with anger at the mention of the names. "Why would the of found me? Why were they looking for me?" Dracula asked now curious instead of angry.

"Anna got a note saying you were being tortured. She immediately went into action and William broke the vase to get to hell. I've been killing off demons for an hour." Nevin explained. "Didn't she tell you all of this"

"I didn't see Anna or William while I was leaving Hell. Where would they be?" Dracula asked now confused.

"In Hell." Nevin said. "I already explained this to you."

"Why would Anna go to Hell. That's stupid. She and William clearly love each other. Why didn't they run away?" Dracula was now annoyed. Nothing made sense to him. His dark father told him, he showed him the proof. Why would Anna go to Hell to save him?

Nevin looked at Dracula with worry. "I think the fumes of Hell got to your head a little to much my Lord. William and Anna don't love each other. They never have and never will"

"That's what they want you to think." With that Dracula mended the pot and sealed the portal. "Sinners and cheaters, deserve to stay in Hell." With that Dracula walked away with the vase in his hands.

Anna and William continued to walk down the long path. Occasionally a stray demon would attack but were abolished quickly.

"So, how are you pregnant?" William asked.

"Do we really need to go through this? I mean, YOU of all people should know how to make a baby." Anna said getting annoyed by his questioning.

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant, when did you figure it out, how long are you pregnant for?" William kept badgering.

"Just shut up! I'm not worried about pregnancy, or a baby, or anything like that. Right now, I have to get Dracula out of here, because he's in here because of me. The only thing you should be worried about is staying alive. Not my condition. And the way you keep going, William, with all of your annoying questions. Those Demons are going to be the least of your worries." Anna said as her eyes flashed a dangerous green.

"What is that supposed to mean." William scoffed acting like he wasn't worried.

"I believe Anna means, you'll be killed by her own hand if you don't stop asking her such ridicules questions." A voice from the darkness said.

Anna whirled around and tried to locate the voice but to no avail. "Who are you?" Anna called out hoping someone would emerge.

William lent over to Anna and whispered in her ear, "I don't think we want to find that out pet"

Slowly, a form from the shadows came out. Anna's eyes widened in shock. William just bowed down before his true Lord.

"Satan." Anna breathed out his name in a whisper. A cold feeling overcame her as she looked into his glowing eyes. She somehow managed to gather up courage to step towards him. "Where's Dracula"

Satan chuckled. "All in good time. First, tell me, how did you get here"

"Tell me where Dracula is, and I'll tell you how I got here." Anna boldly said not daring to avert her eyes from him.

William just stayed on the ground as he watched the two. He didn't have a good feeling of where this was going.

"Do you forget who you're dealing with?" Satan asked Anna as his red eyes went ablaze in fury. "How dare you not obey me"

"How dare you make me come to this rubbish place, and take my husband, and then think I'll respect you." Anna shot back at him. "You may be the dark father to many vampires. To me though, your just an angel that came to hell. A demon. Something that should stay here forever. Your nothing to me."

Satan was taken aback. Never has anyone talked back to him in such a way she did just now.

"Do you think it's wise, to try my patience?" Satan warned in a threatening voice.

"Do you think it's wise to piss off a pregnant vampire? Do you think it's wise, to take her mate from her and torture him, then accuses her of it. Do you think it's wise to tell me that I should respect you? Do you even think?" Anna asked.

"She has a point you know." William said still on the ground.

At this point Satan was over the point of anger and annoyance. He took his clawed hand and grabbed Anna's throat lifting her from the ground.

"Now I know why he's changed. You made Dracula weak. You questioned him, you defied him. And he let you. Eventually he let you do what ever. Never showing you who truly is boss. You turned him against me. My puppet no longer listened to me. You cut his strings from me." Satan hissed in her ear.

Anna clawed furiously at Satan's hand. She felt her lungs losing air. Even though she didn't breath, she was in a state of discomfort, and wanted out.

"So tell me Anna. How did you do it?" Satan asked letting go of her. Anna fell to the ground with a thud. As she regained her composure, she looked up into his eyes.

"Love." She whispered.

"Dracula." Nevin said shocked at what Dracula just did. "Surly your kidding. You can't leave them down there. They'll die. You'll never see Anna again"

"All the more reason to keep it closed." Dracula responded coolly.

"You're an idiot." Nevin said not fully comprehending what came out of his mouth until it was to late.

"Excuse me?" Dracula asked as his eyes bored into Nevin's blue ones.

Realizing there was no chance of redeeming what he said, he just said what was on his mind.

"You heard me. You're an idiot. You think you know everything. Here's a heads up. You don't. William and Anna are down in hell. They're going to save your sorry ass. Anna may be dying right now and you're up here sulking and acting moody. You and Anna fought hard for your relationship. Now you suspect your wife of adultery and you act like a child. How about instead of accusing, you find out all the facts. After that's done, then accuse them. You are a fool to leave her down there. And if you do, then you truly are a monster. How Anna could love someone like you, I don't understand. But she manages. And if you loved her, you'd return to hell, save her, talk to her, and stop acting like a bastard." Nevin was now on the point of yelling because he was annoyed deeply with how Dracula was acting. "So how about it? Are you going to save her? Or let her die for something she didn't do"

Dracula glared at Nevin and he thought of what the young vampire had said to him. He told him Anna never cheated. But if that's the truth, why did the Devil show him otherwise. His dark father gave him proof. It was evidence. He knew he had all the facts. He had to, right? But if he did, why would Nevin contradict it? Was he really a monster that Anna once called him so long ago? Dracula shook his head clear of these thoughts and looked up at Nevin once more.

"I don't save the damned." Dracula said and walked away from Nevin. Before doing so however, he set the jar down and looked at Nevin. "But perhaps you do."

Satan laughed. "Love? That is by far the best thing I've heard in 30 centuries." Satan continued to laugh.  
Anna was now annoyed of him mocking her. She just wanted to know where Dracula was.

"Tell me where he is!" Anna demanded.

"I will. But first," Satan said as he grew out his claws. "We have to make a sacrifice."

With that he ripped through Anna's stomach and pulled out the baby. Anna screamed in pain as she watched her baby being ripped from her. It's umbilical cord still hanging from it. Anna cried as she fell into a pit of darkness. She heard a laugh, and a scream coming from William and Satan. After that, she went out.


	6. Will to live

I don't own anything that belongs to Van Helsing. I only own Satan, Quark, William and Nevin. Thats all.

* * *

Nevin glared at the jar and back at Dracula. "You don't save the damned?" Nevin pondered on this for a second as he watched Dracula turn around and look at him, now more annoyed than ever. "You don't save the damned?" Nevin repeated quietly, then said even more softly, "Anna went to save you. Are you not damned? And Anna, she is not damned if she would risk going to hell for you."

Dracula stepped calmly to Nevin looking him in the eye, daring him to keep talking. Nevin however ignored this and added one more thing to his already daring statement to Dracula.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want your pregnant wife to die, now would you. You're surly a monster to want that. Dracula's eyes grew large when the force of Nevin's words hit him.

"How do you know she's... "Dracula couldn't finish the sentence due to the fact that the word was stuck in his throat.

"I have my ways. With that said Nevin walked over to the jar and broke it opening the portal to hell once more. "So my Lord, what are you going to do?"

As Satan saw William leap for him, he calmly sidestepped him with the baby still in his hands.

William seeing Satan sidestep his attacks, crashed into the rocks behind where Satan once stood. With a groan of pain he slowly got up, but was surrounded by demons immediately.

"One false move William, and you die right here." Satan hissed with menace.

William glared knowing fully well that with Anna unconscious he had no choice but to obey.

Satan grinned with triumph as the baby he held began to cry. Shocked by this he looked down to see it wiggling in his arms as fangs grew from its tiny mouth.

"Well what do we have here?" Satan said interested in the little demon baby in his arms. "It's alive and healthy. I wonder... does it have the will to live?"

William was now puzzled. Anna couldn't of been more than two weeks pregnant, how had the baby grown in such short time, and why didn't she even look pregnant?

"Maybe, Satan said growing out his claws once more, "I'll have to kill it."

The baby opened its eyes quickly as it heard what Satan said. William watched in fascination as it screamed not in fear, but in fury. It's cold dark blue eyes turned light electric blue but then flashed blue green to bright red.

"Strange." William mumbled as he continued to watch.

The baby then curled into a ball and moved out of Satan's hands onto the floor where it grew out wings blacker than night itself. It screeched once more and flew to Anna back into her womb where her stomach healed.

"What the hell?" William said in awe not believing what he just saw.

Satan however smiled lightly, eyes gleaming. "That is a strong baby. Anna and Dracula did well. Perhaps I was wrong about her."

"What just happened? How did it fly, why is it alive? How did it just go back into the womb?" William cried out confused by what just took place.

"That is what happens when a vampire baby is born to early. It goes back in. Anna has one more week until birth." Satan explained.

"You pulled the baby out of her WOMB! It can't just go back in because it was born too early dammit! It should of died!

"But we're in Hell. It's already dead and I gave it life and allowed it to go back in Anna. When I saw how much of a fighter this baby will grow up to be, I figured let it go back." Satan said.

"We're all dead mate, we're vampires." William pointed out.

"Your missing the point." Satan sighed in frustration. "I was going to kill the baby, demolish it lets say, but I decided I should see if it could fight for life, if it wanted to live so I allowed it abilities a grown vampire has. If it acted upon these abilities I would allow it to live, if it didn't I would demolish it. It was the babies choice."

"What about the whole sacrifice thing?" William asked still confused.

"Well, I hardly doubt Anna would of allowed me to see the baby without a fight, so I had to resort to ripping it out of her." Satan smiled sweetly as he could manage, which was not sweet at all.

"You're sick." William sneered.

"No, I'm Satan." Smiling sinisterly he snapped his fingers and the demons grabbed William and dragged him off.

"Now, what to do with you?" Satan looked down at Anna's form pondering on his next move.

Dracula knew Nevin was right, and somewhere inside him he had a feeling all of this wasn't Anna's fault. Somewhere down the road someone had messed everything up, and Dracula had a quirky feeling it was Satan.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Nevin asked Dracula knowing what Dracula's decision was.

"That won't be necessary." Dracula flatly said as he looked up from the portal. "But I thank you Nevin. Keep an eye for demons who dare to come in here." With that said Dracula transformed and flew into hell. He would find the truth out very soon. He just hoped he'd get to Anna before anything bad happened.

As Dracula flew through hell screeching a demon hid in the shadows watching. Realizing that Satan wouldn't know about Dracula's surprise visit he teleported himself to where his mater was.

"What is it Quark?" Satan asked looking at the Ninjii in front of him. (A/N a Ninjii is a 9th level demon that is able to shape shift into a human form on earth to disguise itself as human then devour them. They are strong, quick, and smarter than they appear. They are also very loyal to Satan)

"Your son has arrived and is not at all pleased. You may want to hide the princess and leave to the caverns so you don't have to confront him just yet. I will take care of Dracula for now if that is alright Master" Quark said bowing to Satan.

"Very well Quark. You take care of my son. Me and the Princess have to have a talk anyways." With that said Satan picked up Anna's limp form and disappeared into the depths of hell that even Dracula didn't know about.

* * *

I'm sorry i haven't updated in a long time. I had finals and stuff but now im done with all of that and will be updating more frequently. i hope you guys liked this chapter. and hope you're keeping up w/ the story. If anything confused you guys, i'd be more than happy to explain it to you. And the little baby, you'll see if its a girl or a boy in the next chapter. And see what traits it'll take from Anna and Dracula later on. Hope you enjoyed. oh and names for the baby, if you have one for girl or boy, feel free to let me know. I suck at coming up w/ names. kk bye thanks for reading!!!!!!!!

Lostsoul


	7. Breakout

Anna groaned as she picked her self up from the hard rocky ground.  
"What the hell-" Anna stopped talking as she took in her surroundings. Stone walls were all that surrounded her. The jutting rocks that protruded from the walls looked as if they were covered in blood. As her senses heightened, she heaved at the smell of death and burning flesh. This was obviously a torcher chamber.  
"So glad you can join me Anna. I was afraid you were never going to wake up. And we wouldn't want that now would we?" Satan smirked wickedly at her.  
"You bastered! You killed my baby!" Anna screamed when she finally came to her senses.  
"Oh, no, I never killed your little one. As a matter of fact, it escaped me. You and Dracula sure produce well now don't you. Satan said smiling.  
Anna glared not bothering to remark on the last comment.  
"What do you want?" Anna growled impatiently.  
"Just to talk. Can't a father want to talk to his Daughter-in-law?" Satan shrugged as he began to pace around the tiny cavern they were in.  
"You are not my father." Anna was boiling with anger. Her chocolate brown eyes flashed an eerie green at him. "Oh, Anna you dont mean that." Satan chuckled unfazed by Anna's growing temper.  
"I don't say things that I don't mean. That would be called lying. Something I'm sure you already mastered!" Anna shouted at him.  
"I take it you didn't learn your lesson from earlier." Satan stepped towards Anna in a threatening manner. Anna retreated backwards covering her stomach protectively.  
"Ah, memory coming back now?" He chuckled and stopped advancing towards her. "Tell me, how is it a baby can crawl back in a womb?" Anna looked down at her stomach and examined it. There were no scratch marks, and she felt the baby moving inside her. "I don't know" Anna was memorized by this new discovery. "No baby could do that. I should of died, so should've the baby." "I know what you're thinking." The devil hissed in her ear. Anna looked up at him angrily changing into her vampire form but screamed in agony causing her to change back.  
"Ah ah. Now that's why you shouldn't transform. You'll only get hurt. You see, this chamber is specially made for vampires." The devil explained. "You can't hurt me when you're in this chamber. You can only stay in your human form." "What do you want?" Anna groaned as she clutched her stomach painfully. The baby had begun to kick wildly.  
"All in good time." The devils eyes gleamed as he looked at her stomach. 

"Where is she?" Dracula had finally made his way to where Quark was and was now in the process of chocking him.  
"How dare you strangle your father!" Quark said ripping Dracula's hand off of his throat.  
"You're not my father. My father doesn't have blue eyes." Dracula smirked.  
Quark mentally kicked himself. He should of realized this, the only thing that doesn't change are his eyes.  
"So, I'll ask you one more time." Dracula drew in close to Quark, his face barley inches from Quarks. "Where is she?" Quark stumbled, knowing if he told, he'd be severely punished.  
"I don't know." Quark told him flatly, Dracula wasn't buying the lie. "I know you know, Quark. We've known each other for quite some time, and you my friend, are not a very good liar." Dracula hissed transforming slowly into his form.  
Quarks eyes flickered in fear but he wouldn't tell, he couldn't.

"Quark, NOW!" Dracula bellowed angrily. His patience was wearing thin and he needed to find Anna.

"No! My master gave me orders. I would rather die then tell you." Quark puffed out his chest.  
Dracula's eyes gleamed. "That can be arranged." With that Dracula grabbed him by his throat, lifting him about a good two feet off the ground. He then slammed him into a wall hard and ripped a sharp rock off of the wall nearby.  
"So tell me Quark, do you like makeovers?" Quark gulped, knowing this wouldn't end well for him.

"AHHH!" Anna screamed in pain once more. The baby was kicking very hard against her and she felt as if it would rip out of her at any moment.  
"Ah, the baby seems to want to come out in play. It's in his home you know." Satan touched Anna's stomach. Anna pulled away angrily.  
"Don't go near me or my baby." Anna warned him. "Or you'll do what?" Satan asked. "You can't kill me." "She can't," Dracula hissed, turning into his human form. "But I can."

"My son." Satan opened his arms in a warm welcome. "How are you?"

"Dracula." Anna nearly cried when she realized who it was. "Thank God you're here." Anna ran into his arms.  
"What did I say about that name in my house!" Satan glared at her.  
"Sorry, I'm not one to follow rules." Anna smirked, finally feeling safe in Dracula's arms.  
"We're leaving." Dracula turned away from Satan and picked up Anna.  
Satan did nothing about them leaving. He would get them back when the time was right.

As Anna snuggled up to Dracula she heard a scream of pain instantly remembering William was still here.  
"We can't leave!" She said in panic. "William, he was captured, we can"t leave him. He,"

"Shhh, that's not William screaming. Would you care to see who is?" Dracula smiled down at her. Anna looked at him in curiosity. "All right?" As Dracula teleported them to where the screaming came from Anna couldn't help but laugh in relief. There was William, stabbing a demon who looked more like a mangled corpse.  
"Hey love. Just had to show this no good excuse of a Demon who's boss." With that William punched Quark with a killing blow.  
"Well, funs over, lets get going." William walked away from the corpse as if nothing happened.  
"And people wonder why Demons love hell?" William smirked. "Because in heaven, we can't beat anyone up. Get kicked out you know." "Uh huh?" Anna laughed.

When they crawled out of the portal of hell Nevin ran up and punched William square in the face.  
"What the hell mate? I got beat up enough as it was in Hell! Don't need you to do anymore!" William yelled holding the side of his face.  
Dracula rolled his eyes and walked away from Nevin and William with Anna still in his arms.  
"You idiot!" Nevin shouted.  
"What's your problem. You knew I was going!" William shouted.  
"You had Dracula almost kill you and Anna! He thought you two were cheating! Well whatcha punch me for! Punch him, he was being the prick!" William shouted.

As Dracula laid Anna in her bed she screamed.  
"What's wrong!?" Dracula looked at her in alarm.  
"It's time." Anna looked up at Dracula.  
"Time?"

"I'm going to have the baby!" Anna screamed in pain once more.


End file.
